Bon Appétit !
by Assimy
Summary: Ou plutôt : Ce qui arrive lorsque l'on met deux amoureux derrière les fourneaux.


**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Ne renonçant pas devant l'air blasé de sa meilleure amie, Ino tendis un peu plus son téléphone à Sakura en espérant qu'elle le prenne pour au moins y jeter un œil.

 **« C'est Temari,** commença la blonde lorsque l'Haruno lu le message qu'elle lui présentait, **comme tu peux le voir, elle nous demande bien gentiment de venir l'aider à tout préparer pour la soirée.**

 **\- C'est une simple soirée jeux de sociétés Ino, on ne sera pas plus d'une dizaine, je pense qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule.** Répondît-elle en soupirant tout en s'installant correctement dans son fauteuil. **»**

Marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles tout en réfléchissant, la blonde se dit qu'elle devait vite trouver une solution, autrement leur plan allait tomber à l'eau avant même qu'il n'ai pu commencer.

 **« Il y aura Gaara et du chocolat,** tenta t-elle en remarquant l'air blasé de la rose. **»**

Tiquant directement à l'entente de ce prénom, Sakura haussa un sourcil avant de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure. _Touchée,_ pensa la Yamanaka tout en souriant.

 **« D'accord,** capitula la rose après deux longues minutes d'hésitation, **mais c'est bien parce qu'il y aura plus de personnes qu'on ne le pensait à la base. »**

Sa meilleure amie éclata de rire avant d'ajouter ironiquement qu'elle était persuadée que l'Haruno venait pour le chocolat. La concernée, elle, leva les yeux au ciel puis attrapa ses affaires pour partir.

Arrivées chez la No Sabaku, les deux jeunes filles déposèrent leurs affaires dans le salon avant de crier le nom de leur amie qui leur avait dit dans un message qu'elles pouvaient rentrer sans frapper.

 **« J'arrive,** cria à son tour la blonde à quatre couettes alors qu'elle s'évertuait à appliquer du mascara, **Gaara, descend les accueillir s'il te plaît ! »**

Son cœur battant un poil plus fort, la rose n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge dévaler les escaliers et crier à sa sœur qu'il était en retard, à moitié à poil et qu'elle devait se démerder toute seule. S'en suivit un combat verbale entre la blonde et le rouge qui se lançait des insultes à tout va, leur petite lutte se termina par un :

 **« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »**

Ironique venant du plus jeune qui finit par remarqué les deux amis qui attendaient toujours dans l'entrée.

 **« Va mettre un tee-shirt au lieu de martyriser cette pauvre Temari, on l'entend ronchonner d'ici.** Rit Ino en voyant la rose plus gênée que jamais. **»**

En effet, Sakura était aussi rouge que les cheveux du No Sabaku. Pourtant, ayant fait quelques plages ensemble, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Gaara torse nu, mais cela la déstabilisait toujours autant. Secouant légèrement la tête pour se reprendre, l'Haruno ne vit pas le regard appréciateur et le sourire discret que lui avait lancé le jeune homme en la voyant. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, à peine quelques secondes, mais la Yamanaka, elle, l'avait vu.

 **« Et puis évite de regarder ma meilleure amie avec cet air là devant moi, bien que je sois certaine que ça lui..**

 **\- Comment vas-tu ?** Coupa la fleur en rougissant toujours autant, sentant que la blonde allait un peu trop parler si elle la laissait continuer. **»**

Riant légèrement en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, geste très sexy aux yeux de la rose soit disant passant - d'autant plus qu'il était toujours torse nu - il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps : Temari, qui avait terminé de se préparer, avait déjà sauté sur ses deux amis qui tombèrent sur le choc.

 **« Pourquoi je suis venue moi déjà ?** Se désola Sakura avec une fausse moue boudeuse. **»**

 _Adorable_ , se contenta de penser Gaara qui regardait ce petit spectacle avec un fin sourire.

 **« Parce que tu es une très bonne amie, très gentille et que tu sais que cela me fait plaisir ?** Tenta la nouvelle arrivante avec un fin sourire.

 **\- Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est parce qu'il y a du chocolat.** Ajouta Ino en esquissant un sourire moqueur. **»**

Comprenant très bien la référence cachée De la blonde, la plus jeune décida de les ignorer puis les aida à se relever.

 **« Bon, comment on s'organise ?** Lâcha la blonde à quatre couettes en tapant dans ses mains pour se motiver.

 **\- Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai des amis qui m'attendent donc salut, heureux de vous avoir vu les filles, à ce soir !** Répondit son frère en lançant un regard appuyé à l'Haruno qui ne sembla pas le remarquer pour autant. **»**

Il commença à partir mais la No Sabaku l'arrêta directement.

 **« Hep-hep-hep ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

 **\- Au cinéma, voir mes potes, comme je viens de le dire.** Répondit le rouge en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, sentant intérieurement que sa sœur était loin d'en avoir finit avec lui.

 **\- Hors de question.** Répondit-elle catégorique alors que la Yamanaka lui lançait un regard paniqué, ne voulant pas que leur plan tombe à l'eau au dernier moment. **Tu t'incrustes à ma soirée donc tu nous aides à tout préparer. »**

Ouvrant légèrement la bouche un tantinet étonné, le jeune homme s'apprêta à lui répondre que c'était tout simplement mort et qu'il partait mais, croisant son regard avec celui de la rose dans lequel il vit une ombre de déception apparaître, se ravisa au dernier moment.

S'il avait décidé de s'incruster à la soirée jeux de sociétés de sa sœur, c'était surtout pour avoir l'occasion de se rapprocher de Sakura. En effet, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il y avait de cela trois mois, il ne pouvait plus se sortir le visage de la jeune femme de la tête, et bien qu'il s'était d'abord dit que cela allait passer, il s'était rendu compte un peu plus tard que c'était bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Il avait donc décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieur et d'essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Prenant cela comme un signe, il se contenta de répondre qu'il était d'accord et qu'il préviendrait ses amis tout à l'heure, au plus grand bonheur des deux blondes qui pensait qu'il serait beaucoup plus difficile à convaincre.

 **« Parfait ! En plus il ne reste pas grand chose à faire étant donné que j'ai déjà tout installé, il reste seulement à préparer des gâteaux et à aller acheter les jeux de sociétés qu'Hinata nous a conseillé.**

 **\- C'est tout ?** S'étonnèrent la rose et le rouge.

 **\- Oui, mais le temps passe vite et tout le monde arrivent dans deux heures.** Intervint Ino.

 **\- Du coup,** conclut Temari en attrapant le bras de la Yamanaka, **je propose que nous allions au magasin pendant que vous fassiez le dessert, comme tu es douée en pâtisserie Sakura et que tu n'as toujours pas remis de tee-shirt Gaara, c'est parfait ! »**

Les deux chargés de pâtisserie la regardèrent étrangement, son dernier argument ne tenant absolument pas étant donné que dans tous les cas le No Sabaku allait terminer de s'habiller. Mais se disant que ce serait l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble, il ne protestèrent pas. Les deux groupes se séparèrent donc pour commencer leurs tâches, l'un partant dans la cuisine, l'autre sortant en se faisant un high-five de la victoire.

 **« Tu ne comptes quand même pas cuisiner comme ça ?** Sourit la rose en ouvrant un placard pour sortir de la farine.

 **\- Bah si, pourquoi ?** Répondit-il d'un air perdu. **»**

Elle lança un regard appuyé à son torse nu pour lui faire comprendre. Se rendant compte de sa situation, le rouge esquissa un léger sourire moqueur.

 **« La vue ne te plaît pas ?** Demanda t-il tout en croisant ses bras contre son torse et en s'appuyant légèrement contre l'un des plans de travails. **»**

Légèrement étonnée de la provocation du No Sabaku, Sakura lui jeta un regard discret pour voir s'il était sérieux, visiblement c'était le cas, et il attendait une réponse. Hésitant un petit instant elle se décida finalement à lui répondre.

 **« Bien au contraire crois-moi, c'est pour éviter que je ne te saute dessus.** Lâcha t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil, ne riant qu'à moitié. **»**

Haussant un sourcil ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette réponse, il finit par rire légèrement, elle était encore plus intéressante quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux. La voyant faire une moue boudeuse car elle n'arrivait pas à attraper un paquet de sucre étant trop petite, il décida d'aller l'aider. Se mettant juste derrière elle, presque collés l'un contre l'autre, le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à attraper le paquet si convoité puis le posa sur la table sans se détacher de l'Haruno pour autant.

 **« Ce serait loin de me déranger..** Souffla t-il doucement avant de se retirer de la cuisine pour aller s'habiller. **»**

Il laissa la rose les joues en feu, ne sachant plus quoi penser, Gaara No Sabaku venait-il vraiment de lui faire des avances ? Esquissant un petit sourire de satisfaction, Sakura remercia intérieurement ses deux amies pour leur plan foireux, car peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, cela n'en serait finalement pas un. Souriant en secouant légèrement la tête pour se re-concentrer, la jeune fleur se remit au travail ayant, en plus de cela, tout les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de ses cupcakes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara revint, habillé cette fois-ci d'un tee-shirt blanc. Intrigué par la musique qu'il entendait depuis sa chambre, il sourit en voyant la rose préparer sa pâte à gâteaux tout en chantonnant et dansant à tue-tête. Ne voulant pas la déranger et appréciant la voir aussi libérée, il attendit quelques minutes en s'appuyant contre le bar américain qui faisait face à la cuisine. Trop concentrée dans sa préparation la fleur ne l'aperçu que quelques temps plus tard.

 **« Si tu cuisines aussi bien que tu chantes, je crois bien que nos invités ne risquent pas de revenir.** Débuta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

 **\- Viens m'aider au lieu de dire des bêtises, car si on a pas terminé avant que ta sœur ne reviennent, je crois bien que tu ne pourras jamais constater à quelle point ils seront conquis par ma merveilleuse cuisine.** Rétorqua-t-elle en agitant sa cuillère en bois dans les airs.

 **\- Attention avec ça !** S'exclama-t-il faussement apeuré en pointant la pauvre cuillère du doigt. **Maladroite comme tu es, tu risquerais de te blesser. »**

Esquissant une moue boudeuse à sa remarque, elle haussa les épaules avant de récupérer discrètement le sachet de farine se trouvant à côté d'elle et s'approcha du No Sabaku d'une démarche féline.

 **« Range ce pauvre petit paquet de farine, il ne t'as rien fais après tout.** Tenta t-il en reculant légèrement.

 **\- Malheureusement dans chaque bataille il faut faire des sacrifices..** Elle s'approcha dangereusement.

 **\- D'accord, je capitule !** Il leva les bras en l'air en guise de défaite. **»**

Éclatant de rire la rose lui fit signe de venir avant de lui montrer ce qu'il avait à faire. Acceptant son sort, le rouge se mit enfin au travail, il avait pour tâche de préparer la crème au beurre qui, selon la rose, était l'étape la plus rapide de la recette. La plus rapide sûrement, mais était-ce la plus facile ? Il n'osa pas lui poser la question, voulant prouver à sa belle qu'il était capable de le faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, son tee-shirt blanc était taché de rose, violet et bleu à cause du colorant. Dépité en voyant qu'en plus de cela que la texture de sa crème ressemblait plus à une pâte qu'autre chose, il se résolu à aller voir l'Haruno qui s'était remise à chanter.

 **« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide...** Dit-il en détournant le regard. **»**

Intriguée, la jeune femme sourit et se retînt de rire en voyant son tee-shirt, elle se demandait comment il avait pu faire ça, il y avait du colorant partout.

 **« Te moques pas,** sourit-il en voyant que la rose n'osait pas le regarder en face de peur d'éclater de rire, **j'ai tenté de couper le tube en voyant que je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir, mais tout a éclaté sur moi... »**

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Sakura laissa soudainement échapper un éclat de rire et commença à partir dans un fou rire, la situation était beaucoup trop drôle pour qu'elle puisse se retenir plus longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, rire communicatif oblige, Gaara se mit à rire à son tour, c'était fou comme cette fille arrivait à le faire s'exprimer plus librement.

 **« Pardon,** s'excusa t-elle en souriant avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, **je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas ! »**

Il lui sourit en retour puis ils retournèrent à la préparation de la crème au beurre, Sakura prenait bien soin de lui expliquer chaque étape une par une tandis qu'elle mélangeait les ingrédients, passionnée par son sujet elle ne vit pas les regards admiatifs que lui lançait le No Sabaku.

 **« Et voilà ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait une crème au beurre.** S'exclama t-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un grand sourire et en piquant un morceau de chocolat sur une tablette qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

 **\- Arrête de manger le chocolat il n'y en aura plus pour la décoration.** Il sourit en mettant le bol de crème au frais. **»**

En guise de réponse elle se contenta de reprendre un morceau de chocolat et lui tira légèrement la langue.

 **« Mais quelle enfant.** Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. **»**

Se retournant vers elle, il la vit adossée contre la table et il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher avant de poser doucement ses mains contre sa taille et de poser son front contre le sien.

 **« Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, cette enfant...** Dit-elle d'une voix bien plus douce. **»**

Il se contenta de lui sourire et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de se détacher d'elle, le four sonnant leur indiquant que leurs gâteaux étaient cuits. Soufflant légèrement pour se reprendre, Sakura se remit à sourire avant d'enlever la crème qui avait eu le temps de figer du frigo. Elle mit la mixture dans une poche à douille et commença à tapisser les cupcakes avec sous les yeux attentifs du No Sabaku.

 **« Terminé, il ne reste plus qu'à décorer !**

 **\- On fait moitié-moitié ?** Demanda le rouge en ayant une soudaine idée en tête. **Tu en fais quinze et je fais les quinze autres.**

 **\- Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire je pense. »**

Elle lui sourit et ils se mirent au travail. Elle avait passé une très bonne fin d'après-midi, elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher, passer du temps avec Gaara de cette façon avait été la meilleure décision de sa semaine. Elle apposa un petit carré de chocolat et un feuille de menthe au dessus d'un cupcake. Elle avait pu se rapprocher de ce dernier et maintenant elle était persuadée qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose avec lui. Souriant de plus belle à cette pensée, elle esquissa une petite moue triste peu après, elle aurait aimé qu'il ce passe quelque chose le jour même... Enfin, elle n'y pouvait rien, le destin avait voulu que le four sonne au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à un pauvre petit four qui n'avait rien demandé après tout.

 **« Sakura ?** Appela celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées alors qu'il désignait un cupcake. **Viens voir, je suis particulièrement fière de celui là. »**

S'approchant du rouge, elle en profita pour se coller un petit peu à lui, et regardant le cupcake en question la rose entrouvrît ses lèvres de surprise alors que le rouge souriait de l'effet que cela lui avait fait.

Reprenant ses esprits, la rose se contenta de lui lâcher un petit oui, avant de fondre sur les lèvres de celui qui occupait à présent une place très importante dans son cœur. Plus heureuse que jamais, la jeune fleur passa ses bras derrière le cou du No Sabaku pendant que ce dernier plaçait ses mains autour de sa taille. Très vite, leur baiser d'abord doux et affectueux devint fougueux et langoureux, ils étaient tout simplement heureux. A bout de souffle, ils furent contraint d'arrêter, mais ils ne se décollèrent pas pour autant.

 **« Dis-moi,** commença la rose après avoir apposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son nouveau petit-ami, **le film que tu comptais aller voir avec tes potes, tu penses qu'ils le passent aussi ce soir ? »**

Souriant franchement en entendant sa belle lui proposer d'abandonner la soirée jeux de sociétés de sa sœur pour passer la soirée juste tout les deux, le jeune homme l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en guise de réponse. Trop absorbés dans leur petite bulle ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir avant de laisser place à la Yamanaka, à la No Sabaku ainsi qu'à quelques uns de leurs amis qui étaient déjà arrivés.

 **« Hé-ho, vous êtes là ?** Cria la blonde à quatre couettes en soupirant. **Vous auriez pu ouvrir à Naruto, Kiba et Hinata quand même, ils attendent derrière la porte depuis déjà cinq minutes. »**

Décollant finalement leurs lèvres pour reporter leur attention sur Temari et leur amis, les deux amoureux n'eurent pas besoin de se justifier. En effet toujours aussi proches, les nouveaux arrivants eurent très vite compris. Choqués de cette révélation si soudaine, ils ne furent pas capable de répondre à Gaara qui avait finit par tirer sa petite-amie par la main et par leur souhaiter un bon appétit avant de récupérer leurs vestes et de sortir de la maison le sourire aux lèvres.

Éberluées et ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que leur plan ne marche aussi bien, les deux blondes reprirent leurs esprits puis se rendirent dans la cuisine pour observer le résultat des gâteaux qu'ils avaient fait. Ce qu'elles virent fit fondre leur petit cœur, sur l'un des cupcakes étaient écrit six petits mots avec des lettres en sucres :

 _« Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_ _ღ_ _»_

• **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Hello !

Me voici de retour avec un petit one-shot qui me tenait très à cœur, un GaaSaku, couple que j'adore. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur cette petite histoire à part que j'ai adoré l'écrire et que j'en suis très fière, je suis super heureuse du rendue. Je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de choses sur ce couple donc si vous avez des fanfictions à me conseiller n'hésitez pas !

En tous cas, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite fiction, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je saurais ravie de l'entendre !

Bises, Assimy~

 _Dernière correction le 17 novembre 2019._


End file.
